In daily use of various audio devices (e.g., TV or the like), user's perception of the audio output from an audio device is affected by various factors, for example, when the user watches TV, the audio volume of a TV perceived by the user may be affected by the environmental sound, the distance between the user and the TV and the like. In order to hear the audio of the TV more clearly and reduce the impact on others, the volume of the TV needs to be adjusted.
Generally, the volume is adjusted by the user manually with a remote controller, but the environmental noise varies randomly, and repeated volume adjustments bring inconvenience to the user and also cause certain wear to the remote controller.
A patent document with publication number CN201859368U discloses a display capable of automatically adjusting volume according to ambience, the display is provided with a sound sensor to sense environmental volume, and then an obtained environmental volume curve is transmitted to a chip with a default standard volume preset therein The chip adjusts the volume by comparing the collected environmental volume with the preset default standard volume. Although it is achieved in a certain degree that the volume is adjustable according to the environmental volume, there is a certain limitation. For example, since different people have different hearing conditions (some people are more sensitive to noise, whereas some people are relatively insensitive to noise), their responses to the environmental noise are also different. The above-mentioned solution cannot meet the requirements of different people for volume adjustment. Therefore, in view of the problem of different responses of different people to the environmental volume, how to automatically adjust the volume of an audio device according to the environmental volume has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in the field.